A Different Ranma, a Different Story
by omnitroid
Summary: This is an AU story of how I would have acted if I was born as Ranma. Moved and revised from Omnitroid1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Couldn't motivate myself enough to do the other fic I promised, so here's the one from Omnitroid1. Revised, mind you, I did a really crappy job the first time. Also, I don't remember how to make the mark above the "e" in "fiance" appear, so you'll just have to deal with "fiance" for now. Anyway, enjoy!

123454321

In Nerima, Japan, in the home of the ones named "Tendo", Soun Tendo was reading a postcard he'd recently gotten in the mail. It was addressed to him, from his old buddy Genma, last name Saotome. He suddenly began crying upon reading the postcard, which consisted of only the words, "Bringing Ranma from China. -Genma". Soun then proceeded to jump for joy. Literally. He almost hit his head on the ceiling. Almost.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! I have wonderful news!" he shouted, running off in search of his three daughters to tell them the truly "wonderful" news.

123454321

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just _force _me to marry someone!" It was in another part of Nerima that a disturbance was occuring. If you consider a girl with a very... ahem... _prominant_ chest being chased down the street by a panda a "disturbance". If not, then one must be very acquainted with the situation, or general type of situation. Back to the matter at hand. Girl. Running. Panda. That should summarize it nicely. By this point, there were very incredulous whispers going around.

"Hey, is that a panda?"

"The panda engaged her?"

"Is she single?"

Of course, since they were just whispers, they did not reach the girl's ears, so she did not respond to them. That, and she was busy dodging a sign the panda swung at her that read, #It's family honour!#. It was promptly flipped around, the other side reading, #You have no choice in the matter!#. Once again it was flipped, confusing the people who were in sight of the words, the "third" side reading, #Now stop acting like a girl!# The panda then proceeded to try and knock the girl out using what looked to be martial arts.

"If you haven't noticed, I happen to _be_ a girl at the moment, so why_ shouldn't_ I act like it!?" the girl responded to the signs.

#Because girls are weak and controlled by their emotions!# read the next sign. It, too was flipped, the next side reading, #Martial artists don't _need_ emotions!#

"That's your worst argument yet!" the girl replied. "One, girls aren't weak!" She yelled, dodging a paw. "Two, _everyone_ has emotions!" She yelled, grabbing the paw. "And three, emotions make you _human_!" She yelled, flipping the panda overhead to crack viciously on the paved sidewalk. "I can't believe him," she said, turning around and walking away. She didn't get very far, as she was hit in the back of the head with a street sign the panda had uprooted while the girl wasn't looking. She was out cold.

The panda then flung her roughly over his shoulder, walking down the street again. He noticed the crowd the spectacle had attracted, and roared at them. The crowd scattered in fear. After all, it's not every day you see a panda using martial arts, let alone a panda who can uplift street signs and knock people out with them. Nodding to himself, the panda continued on his way.

123454321

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father had gotten her engaged! And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that he didn't even _know _who he was engaging her to! Just that he was the son of a friend of his! And with her luck, the guy would be as perverted, if not more so, as the guys from her school!

"Dad, you can't seriously have...," she was cut off as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be them!" Soun exclaimed as he ran for the door, Nabiki close behind, wanting to be the first to see her possible future husband. It was only a couple of seconds before they came running back, followed by a panda carrying a loudly complaining girl.

"Put me _down_!" the girl was yelling.

"Your friend's a _panda_!?" Nabiki yelled at her father. Soun just shook his head frantically. "Oh, so a panda just decided to come for a visit, is that it!?" she asked. Again, Soun frantically shook his head. It was at that moment that the panda reached the middle-ish part of the room and set the girl, none too gently, down in front of him.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to be...?" Soun began.

"Um, I'm Ranma Saotome," the girl said, not nearly as loud as she was yelling earlier. "Um, sorry about the panda."

"Ranma, my boy!" Soun said, grabbing the "boy" in a bear hug which she found was extremely uncomfortable. "It's so good to see... you...," Soun faltered, feeling something, technically some_ things_ that weren't supposed to be there, from his point of view. He examined the newly dubbed Ranma at arms length. Nabiki came over and poked "his" chest, having noted the two lumps that had no place on a man's chest. Ranma was too stunned to respond.

"'He' is a she," she stated. Soun fell backwards, unconscious.

123454321

Well, that certainly wasn't the greeting I was expecting, but then again, almost nothing goes as I would have expected anyway. But still, _fainting_ in front of me because I happened to be a girl? I know they must have been expecting me to be a guy, but _still_. That made me question his... What was the word? Sanity? No, that wasn't quite it. Or maybe it was. I don't really know. Anyway, after the man I know to be Dad's old training partner, Soun Tendo, fell unconscious, I helped to get him onto a futon that the oldest (or who I assume to be the oldest) daughter had gotten from somewhere. After that, we'd all just sort of sat ourselves down around him, not really saying anything.

After about a minute or two, he started coming around.

"Poor father, he must be so upset," the oldest girl said, breaking the silence.

"_He's_ upset?" the (what I assume to be, since she looks older than the long-haired girl) middle girl said. I remember her only as "the one who poked my chest". "Some fiance _this_ is," she said, pointing to me. "Why didn't you make sure Ranma was a girl or not?" she said to Soun.

"I assumed my friend's _son_ was a boy," he replied, not getting up.

"Does this look like a boy to you?" she replied, trying to grab my breasts. I dodged her this time, labeling her as a pervert-until-proven-otherwise. Normally, people don't try to touch a girl's breasts twice unless they were a pervert. But I could be wrong, hence the "until-proven-otherwise" part of the label. Seeing what she'd tried to do, the one with the long hair, the one that had to be the youngest if the other two were older, reprimanded her.

"Nabiki!" She said, giving me the middle one's name. "He... _she_... is a guest!" She then got up and walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Akane, want to be friends?" she said, smiling down at me. 'So that's two,' I thought. 'What's the oldest girl's name, then?'

"Um, sure, I guess...," I said out loud, but (ironically) very quietly.

"Come on, I'll show you the dojo," she said, offering a hand to help me up. I wasn't trying to be rude, but since I didn't know her, I got up by myself. She didn't seem offended, though, as she simply shrugged, turned around, and started walking. I hesitantly followed her. When we got to the dojo, she walked to the middle of the room and turned around. "You study kenpo, right?" She asked.

"Um, I guess, though my style is really a mixture of a lot of different styles." I said, as quietly as before.

"Really? Mine is too! Wanna spar? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!"

"Um, I guess...," I replied.

"Why do you do that?" she asked me.

"Do what?"

"You keep saying 'I guess'. Do you not want to?"

"Oh, sorry. I say that about everything."

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you want to spar?" she repeated for me.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I think that'd be okay... I guess...," I replied. She sighed again, but got into a stance, seeming to accept my acceptance of a spar.

"Hey, aren't you going to take a stance?" she asked me after a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean? This is my stance," I replied.

"If you say so," she said. After a few more seconds, she ran at me with a battle cry. Ah, so she was trying to catch me off guard, making me think she'd come at me wildly with a right hook, but at the last second, switch to a leg sweep or something else. Tricky. I decided to play along for now, ducking before she got to me and striking at a fake opening I saw... or not so fake, seeing as how I punched her across the room.

"Oh, crap," I said, running towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't try to hit you that hard! Actually, I thought you were gonna dodge that, sorry!"

"Ugh," she replied, getting up. "It's okay, don't worry about it too much. I was asking for it, so it's really my fault. You're pretty strong though, I got hit across the room. And I thought _I_ was the best martial artist in Nerima. Ouch."

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I'm so used to sparring with my Dad. I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing.

"It's okay, really," she said with a weak smile. "I'm just glad you're not a boy."

"What, why?" I asked.

"It's nothing, really, just that all the boys in the school are perverts who are trying to get me do date them by beating me in combat." I just stared at her. Then I started laughing. I tried to hold it back, but it didn't work. "What's so funny?" she asked me, looking confused.

"It's just that... that... who would try to do that!?" I said, laughing the whole time. "What are they, stupid? That's not the right way to get a girl's attention! Well, it technically works, but still!"

"Now that I think about it, it _is_ kind of funny, she said, joining in the laughter. After we calmed down a bit, she continued. "It was all upper classman Kuno's fault. One day he made an announcement that whoever wanted to date me had to defeat me in combat." I stared at her. And started cracking up again.

"And they just went along with it!? Hahaha! How stupid can you get!?" We both went off laughing again. After we'd calmed down (again) I remembered something I had to tell her. "Umm, actually, Akane..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not actually... well, I wasn't _born _as... I kinda wasn't... born as a girl...," I said, thinking of a way to word it that sounded good.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. "I mean, you're obviously a girl, no _guy_ could have a chest like yours," she said, pointing.

"No, they really couldn't," I agreed. "But I'm telling the truth. I... Well, I really don't want to have to explain it twice, so can we go back now? I promise I'll explain everything, just... just please promise to not get angry when I do? I don't want you to not be my friend anymore... I've never had many friends for too long... can you promise me that?"

"Uh, sure," she responded, looking anything but. I just hoped it would turn out okay. I'd really hate to lose a friend who'd _just_ offered to _be_ my friend.

123454321

"Kasumi, do you know that guy who's sitting across from Dad?" Nabiki asked Kasumi, referring to the bandana'd man sitting across from their father, both of whom were just staring at each other with tears falling down their faces.

"I'm not sure," Kasumi responded, having only noticed the man herself. She was about to say something else when Akane walked in.

"Kasumi, can you get me some hot and cold water please?" she asked her older sister.

"Whatever for, Akane?" Kasumi responded.

"Ranma said she had something to show us and that she needed hot and cold water to do it. I don't really understand it myself, though."

"Okay. I really do wonder what this is about though," Kasumi said, boiling some water. When she was done, she handed the kettle to Akane, moving to the sink next, turning on the tap. Getting a glass, she filled it up with cold water and handed it to Akane as well.

"Thanks, Kasumi," she said, walking back out of the room before Kasumi had a chance to reply.

123454321

When everyone was all gathered, I began my introduction/explanation/demonstration.

"Me and my father went to a training ground in China a few months ago called "Jusenkyo". This training ground had hundreds, if not thousands, of pools of water, each having at least one bamboo pole sticking out. Dad, being Dad, immediately jumped on one and took up a fighting stance. I followed him, jumping onto my own pole-..."

"Wait, what does this have to do with what you said you had to show us?" Akane interrupted.

"I'm getting there, hold on. So, like I said, we'd gotten on the poles when this guy came out of the nearby guide's hut, yelling at us to stop. I couldn't really pay attention to him, as Dad attacked me soon after, leaving me no opportunity to pay attention to the guide. The thing about the pools is that, once you fall in, you're not coming back out like you'd fallen in. I knocked Dad into a pool, but instead of my dad coming out, a big huge panda came out, wearing his clothes and glasses. I was so freaked out, I couldn't block his next attack. I was thrown into a different pool."

"I don't think I like where this is going," Akane said.

"I fell into a different pool. Hot water changes you back, but when splashed with cold water again, you change back into whatever you were when you came out. When splashed with cold water, my dad turns into a panda. When splashed with hot water, he changes back. This," I said, gesturing to him, "is my dad. He is the panda you saw earlier. Me," I said pouring the hot water over myself, changing back into my birth form. "I was born a guy."

123454321

Ranma sat, waiting for the reactions. Especially Akane's. After all, he was wondering if she'd keep her promise. The first reaction was Nabiki's, who took the cold water and dumped it over his head, turning him into a very annoyed girl.

"Well this is interesting," was all she said. The next reaction was Kasumi's. Try to guess what her reaction was.

"Oh my." If that's what you guessed, you guessed right. Akane still showed no reaction, but Ranma could tell she was angry, though trying to hold it back. He sighed. I guess I'll just go now," he said, depression sinking in. "Give you time to think." And with that, he walked outside, completely ignoring his father, who got the brunt of Nabiki's curiosity, being splashed with cold and hot water repeatedly.

Akane, to her own shock, had actually seen the depression that had flashed across Ranma's face and found her anger mostly evaporate, remembering her promise. 'So that's why he said that,' she thought. She got up to go look for him, hoping to apologize. She could tell that he wasn't like the boys at her school. _They_ wouldn't have told her about the... What was it? A curse? She assumed so. The boys at her school wouldn't have told her about the curse. They would have used it as an opportunity to peep on her. The fact that he _did_ tell her meant that he wasn't like that. At least, not _too _much.

She found Ranma on the roof, one knee pulled to her chest, looking out into space. She got a ladder and got onto the roof with her. She looked at her for only a second as she sat down next to her before looking away again.

"I...," Akane started, not knowing where to start. "I'm sorry for getting angry. I just... Well, all experience I have with guys are the people at my school and they can be, well... really perverted. I know you're not like that. If you were, you wouldn't have told me about it. I actually did think you were like that anyway, until I saw your face. You really haven't had many friends, have you?" Ranma didn't respond. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes. She was about to go inside again when she heard Ranma say something.

"No, I haven't. And the ones that I _did_ have... Well, let's just say we parted on bad terms."

Am and was about to say something, but felt like she'd interrupt something so she held off. True to her intuition, Ranma continued a few seconds later.

"It's not easy, living with my dad. We travel all over the place. I learned early on that that meant I couldn't have any permanent friends. My first friend was a guy named Ukyo. Dad ran off with his dad's okanomiyaki cart. The other was a guy named Ryoga. We went to middle school together. It was an all boy's school, and the lunches were crazy. When they'd run out of bread and there was only one left, they'd throw it into this huge crowd who'd shown up for it. I got it every time. I shared it with Ryoga, but he seemed to think in was taking pity on him or something so he challenged me to a duel at the empty lot behind his house. You wouldn't believe his sense of direction," Ranma said, chuckling. "He could get lost in a room with one door. No joke. So I figured it'd take him a couple of days to get there. I was planning on waiting for him, but Dad knocked me out and dragged me off to China at the third day. I didn't get to say bye."

The silence stretched between them once more.

"So when you looked so angry just then, I figured _that_ friendship was over before it even began. I figured you needed space to think, or something, so I came out here. Looking at the stars makes me... I dunno... _something_. I like looking at the stars, but I can't describe what it makes me feel like. Look at me, trying to give you space to think, then dropping all of this on you. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I promised I wouldn't get mad, didn't I?" Akane replied.

"You still did, I could see it," Ranma said.

"If I say I didn't, then I didn't!" Akane said, playfully swatting his arm.

"If you say so," he replied with a smile. Soon they were both laughing.

"So, friends?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied, smiling up at the stars.

123454321

A/N: So there it is, the revised story. It's a lot different, because I didn't understand before how I would react, didn't actually put myself in Ranma's shoes. Now that I have, I found that if I was Ranma, I probably would act like this. Also, the "123454321" signifies either a change in P.O.V. or a time lapse. The time lapse could even be backwards. In other words, a flashback. I will give clues as to the p.o.v. and a mount of time lapse, though, so don't worry about that. So, enjoy the revised version? Maybe not? Maybe like the old version more? Leave a comment, I don't care if it's flames because honestly? I'm a bit of a pyro so any flames will be used to sate the pyro in me. Anyway, see you in the next one, omnitroid out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owened Ranma 1/2, it literally wouldn't be Ranma 1/2. It would be something else entirely. That, and it would have terrible art.

1234567890987654321

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"It was the next morning and I had been informed that I was supposed to go to school now that me and Dad settled down again. I had expected it, therefore my simple answer.

"You're not going to fight with me over it?" Dad asked me.

"If you wanted to fight me, you could have just asked," I told him as I caught him by surprise with an uppercut that sent him into the koi pond. I was still sort of angry at him for earlier, when he threw me out the window at that same koi pond.

"Why _are_ you so nonchalant about going to school?" Soun questioned me.

"Hm?" I asked, confused as to his line of questioning.

"I expected someone who's devoted himself so fully to the art to not want to waste time at school that he could use for training." Dad nodded his head vigorously as if to say, "That's what I wanted to know."

"Well, to be honest, I figured if Dad wants me to do it, it can't be all bad," I said, lying. When arguing against Dad like this, it's always better to say he's right even when he's wrong, just to get him to shut up about something. I learned that the hard way. Though I won't have to do that much longer, I'm almost able to beat him in a fight without using a sneak attack or by getting a lucky shot in. Almost.

"Ah," Soun replied, curiosity apparently satisfied. Dad nodded as well, looking pleased. Well, as pleased as a 300 pound panda could look. We all soon finished our food. I thanked Kasumi for the food, grabbed my new schoolbag from Dad's paws (how he was able to afford it was beyond me), and went upstairs to put my favorite book in it before coming back downstairs to leave for school with Akane.

1234567890987654321

"Why are you walking up there?" Akane asked me.

"Huh?" I asked as I stopped reading for a second and looked down at her. I had been walking along the fencetops on the way to the school, Furinkan High, while Akane had been walking on the sidewalk. "Oh, mostly just habit," I said, jumping down. "Dad would have me walk on fencetops for balance training while he tried to knock me off." As I finished my explanation, I got splashed with water from an old lady wielding a ladle. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask, neither my book, nor Akane, got any water on them. "It's almost amazing to get hit with water on almost a daily basis and have nothing other than me get wet," I said, eyeing the book and Akane.

"If you want to change back, there's a place nearby that we can get some hot water from," Akane told me. "Unless you want to start your first day at school explaining the curse."

"I don't necessarily have to explain the curse. There are always ways of hiding it," I replied, still reading. If living with Dad had given me one good thing, it was the ability to multitask. "For instance, there have been several times where I claimed I was my own sister," I continued.

"Are you saying you don't really mind the curse?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said. "Besides the 'water magnet' part, it's not so bad. At the very least I stay human."

"How are you so calm about this?" She asked. "If I was in your position, I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Yeah, a girl not being able to handle changing into a girl with cold water. Real scary business, that," I said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, you said if you were in my position. My position is turning into a girl," I said, smirking at her.

"So do you want to change or not?" she asked, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"I guess so. I mean, they _are _expecting a male Ranma, right? Lead on." And so she led up up to a clinic, which wasn't _too_ far away from our original path.

"Can you stay out here, while I go get some water?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, beginning to read again. As I stood there, leaning back against the sign of the clinic, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. In an instant, I grabbed the attacker's arm and flung them roughly to the ground at my feet, at which point I noticed in was a skeleton replica I'd just ripped out of someone's hands.

"Oh," I said, tuning around to apologize. "I'm very sorry, I'm just so used to sneak attacks from behind." He was about as tall as me when I'm male, maybe taller, with black hair tied into a rat tail. He also wore a black outfit, of which I didn't recognize, and round glasses.

"Oh it's quite alright," he said, smiling. "It was my fault for attempting to scare you. I should be the one apologizing. So who might you be, he asked, picking up the skeleton again.

"Kikuko," I said, using the name I'd used the last time I'd passed myself off as my sister. That was when Akane came around the corner with a kettle.

"Ranma, I got the-... Oh! Hello Mr. Tofu," she said, bowing and setting the kettle on my head. I used the moment of distraction this created to sneak around the corner she had just come from to change. I had also noticed the blush that had spread across her face when she saw him.

1234567890987654321

A little later, me and Akane were running down the street, that little visit taking longer than expected. I kept sneaking looks at Akane, though she didn't seem to notice. "So," I said, breaking the silence, "we haven't even been engaged a full day and you're_ already _cheating on me." I clutched my heart in mock pain. "That hurts, Akane." From the ridiculous smile on my face, she could easily tell I was teasing her. She blushed a deep red.

"Please don't tell anyone that," she asked.

"That we're engaged, or that you like Tofu?" I asked.

"Both," she said, blushing deeper. I laughed.

"I won't," I promised, still smirking. As we turned a corner, the school gates come into sight. Despite the fact that Akane told me about the morning fights, I wasn't quite expecting her exaggeration to not be an exaggeration. There, just inside the gate, was a large group of what could very well be half the population of boys in the school, all in various states of battle preparedness, weapons ranging from shinai to baseball bats, and gear ranging from hakama to football helmets. As we neared the throng of adolescent males (I couldn't bear to call them boys, for fear of relating them to myself), I heard Akane sigh and mutter something about "perverted boys".

And with that, she began attacking the crowd relentlessly, in a mad dance of knockouts. I decided to sit this one out, as she seemed to be handling it fairly well. Though as I looked on from my new perch on the school wall, I noticed several large openings she gave, as well as noted a few moves that could've been made more efficient as the fight wore on.

Soon, it was over, Akane standing victorious among a sea of groaning, broken boys. Looking at the time, I figured it would be better to tell her about her flaws later. While I wanted to help her with her fighting, I also didn't want to be late to class. That, and the fact that she said she goes through this every day and comes out unscathed each time.

I brought up my book again as I touched down to the ground and began walking to the entrance while reading. I heard some sort of rant as I continued on, having something to do with bored parking lots and familiarity. I ignored it, thinking it had nothing to do with me. After all, I had never met a parking lot that was sentient, nor was I familiar with one.

"Ranma!" I heard Akane shout. It was then that I noticed something wrong, the danger sense I'd acquired over almost a lifetime with Dad flaring up. I jumped out of the way, but my book wasn't so lucky. My face took on a look of pure shock as I saw the tattered pages of my book, floating all around me.

"Now that I have squired your attention," said a voice to my right, "I would ask you again, why dost thou appear to be so friendly with the fierce tigress Akane Tendo?" I looked over to see another teen around my age, wearing a kendogi consisting of a blue uwagi and a black hakama(1). In his hands, aiming at me, he held a brown bokken. I quickly determined that he was the one who destroyed my book. My expression quickly changed from shock to anger. A split second later, I used the Soul of Ice to hold me back from immediately killing him. He appeared to notice the drop in temperature, even from how far he was from me, as evidenced by his shiver.

"You... Are going to replace that book," I said, each word as cold as the ice forming at my feet. "Do you understand?" He shivered again.

"First, you must-...," he started before I interrupted him.

"Do. You. Under. Stand?" I asked again, lacing each word with ki, making me sound that much more intimidating. He nodded, shaking now, apparently stripped of the words he so clearly loved to spout a few seconds ago. "Good," I said, easing up on him. "Now scram, before I change my mind about not killing you." And with that, he scurried off, tail between his legs. I stood there for a couple of seconds longer to cool off. Or, more accurately, warm up. Despite being the one using it, the Soul of Ice was a very cold technique, as evidenced by the frost in a near six foot radius by my feet.

1234567890987654321

Akane stood there in complete and utter shock, as did most of the other onlookers. It wasn't every day you witness someone tell off Tatewaki Kuno, let alone make him run away scared. That and the fact that the way it had been done left a 12 foot ice circle. Most of them snapped out of it, though, including Akane, as they heard the school bell ring, sounding the beginning of school. Though there were those that didn't snap out of it, and so were left there, forgotten.

Akane made it to her room before her teacher, who had also watched what had happened, and was saved from being tardy. She sat at her desk, wondering what had happened, as was nearly everyone else in the school.

'How did he do that?' she thought, remembering how he seemed to radiate cold from his body, the ground even freezing at his feet. 'Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering magic apparently exists,' she remembered Ranma's curse. 'Though I still wonder how he did it.' Her thoughts were interrupted as Ranma was introduced to the terrified class by the terrified teacher.

"This is R-ranma S-saotome, who recently c-came back from a trip to Ch-china. Let's all give h-him a warm...," he paused at the word "warm", glancing at Ranma, "welcome." There were nervous greetings mumbled out by less than enthusiastic students. Everyone was at least a little scared of the new student, and no one wanted to get on his bad side; they'd all seen what the result of that was. "Th-there's an empty seat next t-to Akane. If you'll s-sit there we c-can b-begin the lesson." Ranma gave him a wierd look because of all his stuttering, which just made him even more frightened. Ranma shrugged and went to sit next to Akane as the lesson began.

"How did you do that," Akane asked him, in a hushed voice as the teacher, still shaking with fright, turned to board to begin the lesson.

"Do what?" Ranma whispered back, clueless as to what she was talking about.

"You know," she said, trying to explain, "that thing with the ice?"

"Oh, that. I'll tell you after school. It's too complicated to explain properly while school's in session." Akane sat back, satisfied that she'd get to know eventually, but not quite satisfied enough to pay attention to the teacher. But then again, no one else (besides Ranma) was either.

Meanwhile, in another classroom, Nabiki had just finished answering Kuno's question of who Ranma was.

"So that's who he is," she finished, "though I have no idea how he did what he did." Though she was planning to find out. One way, or another. Kuno, of course, had his own ideas.

"It must be that he is some sort of vile demon, or else I would not have felt such a need for a tactical retreat!" 'Oh, come on,' Nabiki thought. 'You were just scared.' "In a fair fight, that vile demon would never stand a chance against someone as great and noble as I! I shall go forth and banish him at once! Who knows what vile illusions he might be casting on the beauteous Akane Tendo!"

"The only one here casting illusions is you," Nabiki mumbled, "on yourself."

"What was that?" he asked, momentarily broken out of his rant.

"I said good luck," she lied. 'He's gonna need it.'

"Nay, I will not require luck!" Kuno proclaimed, having "figured out" how the "vile demon" casts his "illusions". "He simply caught me off guard the first time. Now that I'm aware of his heinous power, I shall be able to combat it effectively!" 'You're "effectively" killing my brain cells,' were the collective thoughts of the entire classroom.

"Kuno, go stand in the hall," the teacher said, finally getting fed up. Day in, day out, it was always him ranting about his greatness to anyone who would listen.

"Yes, sensei."

1234567890987654321

It was about five minutes later that Kuno burst into Ranma and Akane's classroom.

"I shall not stand for it, Vile Demon! I shall never accept your-..." just then, Kuno experienced another wave of temperature change. Except this time, it was hot. He looked in the direction of the source, seeing Ranma slowly get up. Everyone around him backed off, as papers on their desks burst into flame and immediately extinguished, having burned to ashes. Ranma began his slow walk to the door and, ultimately, Kuno. Each step left a scorch mark on the floor.

By the time Ranma got to Kuno, he was sweating, both from the heat and nervousness. This felt different than last time; much more killing intent involved. Kuno swallowed, his throat unbearably dry.

Ranma stopped, a few inches from Kuno's face. Despite this, Kuno did not run off again, not wanting to be humiliated once again. This was, however, the _only_ thing that kept him from running away, screaming like a little girl who just saw the boogeyman. The rest of the class had turned their desks sideways and were fearing for their lives. While the heat was not directed at them, they could still feel it and knew that just one slip up could probably cost them their lives.

"What did I tell you Kuno?" Ranma asked, his very voice seeming like it contained the flames of Hell itself. Kuno tried to speak, his voice failing him. His throat was as dry as a dessert, and no sound would come forth. That didn't appear to matter to Ranma, however, as he continued not a second later. "I told you that you were going to buy me a new book, and get out of my face before I changed my mind about killing you." Every word placed more and more fear into Kuno's mind, his survival instincts telling him to "Get the Hell out of there!", but his legs were too stiff to move. "One more chance, Kuno," Ranma told him. "One. More. Chance. The next time you bother me with those petty words you like to spout off so much, I won't _just _kill you." Ranma let that pause continue on for ten seconds. "I'll _eat you_." Ranma dropped the technique. Kuno ran.

Ranma, feeling satisfied, went back to his seat and sat down.

"Sorry for the disturbance," he said to the teacher. "Please, continue." It was with extreme trepidation and caution that desks were put back up and the lesson continued. While Ranma paid rapt attention, the rest of the class couldn't focus on the lesson at all, sneaking glances at him to make sure he didn't burst into flames at any second. The teacher began teaching the physiology of ducks and their relation to the color blue as opposed to aliens.

1234567890987654321

Akane stood a good distance away from Ranma s they walked home. After the events of that morning, it's understandable that she was at least a _little _bit scared. After all, it's not every day someone turns the ground around them to ice and catches papers on fire within the space of an hour. Which would give her a very good excuse for her jumping in fright when Ranma tried to initiate a conversation.

"So, um, that first move I used?" he began, trying to explain it. "Where I made the ground turn to ice? That's a technique called 'the Soul of Ice'. I learned it in China, by a tribe of amazons in, I think it was the Qinghai province(2)?" Akane felt a little sceptic like about the "Amazon" part, but she supposed she shouldn't discredit it, at the very least. "Anyway, it was after Jusenkyo, and they taught me a lot about ki."

"Ki?" Akane asked.

"Life energy," Ranma explained. "Those who train and meditate for long periods of time begin to be able to manipulate ki. Anyway, the Soul of Ice technique is obtained by, well, accepting death. This takes one's ki and sort of freezes it, making it colder. This affects the air around oneself, bringing it down a couple degrees(3)."

"If it's just a couple of degrees, then how did you make the ice on the ground?" Akane asked, slightly relieved that he appeared to not be, for lack of a better word, "demonic" at the moment.

"That's because I was able to take it to the next level, by accepting that everything that could go wrong, _would_ go wrong. This lowered the temperature an even higher degree in a small radius around me. The technique is originally used to combat a martial artist who's stronger than you, in form of the Hiryuu Shoten Ha."

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. Basically, the techique works like this: say you're facing a tough opponent, one you can't beat with martial arts alone. Usually, when fighting someone, you get angry, thus heating up your ki(4). The Amazons took note of this and decided to use it against the opponent. They used an opposite... Uh... What's the word I'm looking for? Attribute? Temperature? I'm going to go with temperature. So they used an opposite temperature against the opponent, lowering their ki temperature. You lead the opponent unknowingly into a spiral. When you reach the miidle, when they think they've got you, you throw one last ki enhanced punch, creating-..."

"A tornado," Akane finished, looking fascinated. Ranma nodded.

"Yep. That's how it works." He said, smiling at her.

"Could you teach me?" Akane asked, a pleading, eager look on her face.

"Maybe, but you're going to need a lot of work. Before we get into that, I'm going to finish. The second tequnique is what I call, 'The Soul of Fire'. I basically just let my anger loose a little bit, while still maintaining a tight reign, so as not to blow up. The eating thing? Well, I found out that if you say 'I'm going to kill you' to people, it doesn't work with most people, them having heard things like that all the time. So by saying I'm going to eat them instead, since no one's ever really said anything like that before, they believe it. If I completely skip saying 'I'll kill you', and say 'I'll eat you', they assume I've done it before and get quiet real fast."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Akane agreed.

"Now, to track you the souls of ice and fire, I first need to teach you how to feel your ki. And before even that, you're going to need martial arts training. Like, real, one-on-one training. Building stamina, balance, reaction time, and; most importantly; reducing the holes in your defense. How much do you train, to have that many holes?"

"Every day," she said, a little miffed that so many things were apparently wrong that needed to be fixed. "Why?"

"Exactly what exercises do you do?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I go on a thirty minute jog every morning, then break bricks in the dojo," she said, now a little more angry. "I also do kata, fight dummies, lift weights, and do a little shadow boxing(6)." Then she remembered that morning, and how easily he could freeze her solid or turn her to ashes if she got him angry at her by yelling at him. That cooled her growing temper a lot. She wanted to live past today, thank you very much.

"That's it?" Ranma asked, incredulous.

"Well, father hasn't had the time to train me since... Since mother died..." she trailed off. Ranma didn't know wether to look sad or horrified. Sad that her mom died and horrified that her training almost literally consisted of nothing but a light workout every day. He settled for no expression.

"While I'm sorry about your mom-..."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I'm over it now(5)."

"-... I can't accept that you don't train at all." Akane now looked confused.

"I just told you, I-..."

"Don't do enough," Ranma finished. "What you just described is a light workout. Even a kid could do that. Breaking bricks and jogging doesn't make you a better martial artist; neither does doing kata or any of that other stuff. To become a good martial artist, you have to push yourself above and beyond your limits and fight someone above or at your level daily. Now, your training starts immediately.

For some reason, she couldn't help the feeling of absolute dread that washed over her just then(7).

1234567890987654321

A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet! Hey everyone, nice to see you again! So, after an extended break *cough* laziness *cough*, I'm back with another chapter of "A Different Ranma"! To all of you who waited patiently, thank you very much, and I'm very sorry to have kept you Waiting! I will also explain the "eating" part and the really hot technique Ranma used in the next chapter! Though I figure some of you can figure out the workings behind the technique pretty fast, considering the description I gave of the Soul of Ice technique.

Footnotes(never done this before, gonna see how it goes):

1: I'm using the anime description of his clothing because I looked up his manga outfit on wiki and got "medium colored hakama". It's really hard to describe what color is "medium color".

2: I'm not sure if this is the right location or not. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

3: Fixed description.

4: Also fixed description.

5: Not sure if she really is or not. Again, correct me if I'm wrong.

6: Another fixed description. You're welcome.

7: Yes, Akane is going to be sore for months on end during Ranma's training.

To Pendagar: I'm glad you like it! (Though I certainly can't find anything funny with what I did). And yes, this new Ranma will get things going on a much different direction than canon Ranma. In fact, as you can see, he already has! ;)

To Richard Ryley: Thank you for your support and criticism! It is always accepted and used to make me a better fanfiction writer! I cannot thank you enough!

So that's that! See you in the next one! omnitroid out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a small note before we begin. No, Ranma is not overpowered. He just has access to more techniques earlier than canon Ranma. Just because he knows the Hiryu Shoten Ha, doesn't mean he's learned how to use it. I also now have an iPad, which has a really good app on it called Pages. I can now type on a much larger screen, reducing mistakes, and also allowing me to not have to use this website for writing. Before, I didn't have any good writing apps, so I used the copy and paste update version to write all my chapters. That was so inconvenient, it's probably the reason I had writers block: some times, it would mess up and delete entire sections of my fanfiction. There will be more notes at the end. Until then, enjoy the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: As previously stated, if I owned Ranma 1/2, it wouldn't be Ranma 1/2. At all.

Akane collapsed on her bed, never feeling more sore in her life. Not even that one time she pulled a muscle and was hurting for weeks afterwards. The pain was so much that she almost wanted to die, just to end the relentless torment. Ranma was a demon. He had pushed her so far past her limits, she couldn't even see them anymore. Which brought her to her next thoughts.

'How does he do it?' she asked herself. 'According to him, he went through much worse training, it's a wonder he didn't die at any point.' Ranma had told her as he was training her that he'd been tied to the back of a train and forced to keep up to increase speed, tied to a rock and dropped into a lake to teach him to swim, tied to a couch while his father sat atop it, being chased by wolves who were after the jerky attached to his body for endurance training. Quite frankly, it seemed like Ranma went through hell on a daily basis. She sat up, ignoring her pain.

'If Ranma can do that much, surely I can put up with this,' she told herself. 'He didn't even force me to,' she said, remembering that any time she'd almost given up, he'd only given her gentle instruction to push past it. 'He never once forced me to move. He got me to push myself this far by just gentle encouragement?'

She slid off of her bed and went downstairs to dinner.

01234543210

Akane couldn't believe how much she'd eaten! She could've fed all of Africa with that much food! And Ranma and his father weren't much better. She was lying face up on her bed, after having eaten the largest portion of food she'd ever consumed at one time. She lay there, thinking about it.

'I guess I can say I'm a real martial artist now', she thought, remembering how proud her own father had looked when she'd demanded fifths. Kasumi had looked surprised, but nonetheless served her more food. Nabiki had almost lost her jaw, it hit the ground with such force! 'I never thought I'd ever eat as much as Ranma did that first night, but now I can understand why he and Mr. Saotome do.' She closed her eyes and prepared to sleep.

And immediately opened them once more. She wasn't sure what, but she'd heard something coming from the dojo.

'It's probably just Ranma,' she rationalized. 'He didn't get much training done today, me holding him back and all.' It was funny. Where once she had been the best fighter in all of Nerima, Ranma had suddenly shown up and humbled her so. Her was just so much stronger than her! She almost couldn't believe it at first. She had always had pride in her abilities, but now she felt only shame. Shame, and a strong desire to improve. With that, she prepared to sleep once more. Only to open her eyes once more.

Were those scraping noises she heard? Two metal objects clashing against one another? Swords, perhaps? Father hadn't brought out the swords since Mother died, probably wouldn't ever again. Something wasn't right.

She slipped out of bed, in her yellow pajamas, and tiptoed over to her door. If someone was fighting in the dojo, could another person be roaming the halls, looking for a victim? She shivered. When she reached the door, she put her ear to it, listening for and signs of life. She heard nothing, save for the quiet creak of the house doing... house... things.

She slowly creaked her door open, angling herself to see down the hall. Nothing. She opened the door further and looked the other way. Again, nothing. She quietly crept out of the hall to check on her sisters' rooms. Kasumi's: nada. Nabiki's: nill. She continued checking all the rooms in the house, eventually coming to a stop before her father's room.

'He's fighting the intruder, but maybe someone else could be hiding in here,' she thought, slowly opening this door as well... only to see her father, snug and sound asleep inside. 'What? Then who's in the dojo?' She suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Ranma in the guest room. How could she have forgotten? 'So Ranma is in the dojo. But when did he get a sword? He never had one when I first saw him.' She continued to ponder this as she made her way to the walkway to the dojo, across it, and to the door.

This door she also slowly opened, to reveal... "Ranma?"

The figure at the center of the room started, in the middle of what seemed to be a very complex dual sword kata. One sword was an intricately carved katana, the other, a curious looking sword, appearing to be of Chinese descent. And happened to be flying directly towards her face, having slipped from Ranma's hand when Akane startled him. She flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact... which never came.

She opened her eyes, seeing Ranma holding the katana in his left hand, his right outstretched towards her. He lowered it suddenly, slumping forwards with a sigh. As he straightened up, he addressed her; "Geez, don't do that, Akane!"

Akane, confused as to where he got the swords, and where the Chinese one went, stared at Ranma as if he held all the answers. Which he did. At least, to her questions, at least.

"It's a long story," he said, sitting down. She nodded, still shaky from what could have ended in her death, and sat down across from him. With a sigh, Ranma launched into his tale. "It all started right after Jusenkyo..."

01234543210

I burst out from the water, hoping to God, and what other kami were out there that the pool I fell into wasn't cursed. After Dad had jumped out of the pool I knocked him into, I'd freaked out. I mean, it's not every day you see your very own father turn into a panda, of all things. The Jusenkyo guide's words finally reached my ears, and I looked down at him, to try to make sense of what he was saying. It was very bad Japanese (not that I blamed him, still not being able to speak Chinese despite having been in China for a little bit less than a year), but I got the gist of it.

"Cursed springs!? Dad," I said, turning to him, "you never said anything about this!" While I had been listening to the guide, Dad had gotten a hell of a lot closer, and when I turned around to yell at him, he was right in front of me. With no more than an instant's delay, I was knocked into another pool.

If my dad was turned into a panda, God only knows what they'd turn me into. Reaching the edge of the pool, I got out and was finally able to study myself. I noticed my hands first, having seen them while I was swimming to the edge of the pool. My hands had significantly shrunk, though at least I was still human, unlike Dad. I noticed next how loose my pants were, though I noted my gi still fit well enough. I discovered the reason for that a second later, having observed my chest.

"I-... I'm a girl?!"

"Growf!" Dad... well... growfed at me, having landed next to me after finally realizing something was wrong. I glared daggers at him, still under the impression that girls were weak and useless. I was furious at him. How could he go and make me into the one thing he'd so put down in every lecture of his, every insult. Now, while I try my best not to swear at any given time, when I'm as angry as I was then, it's not as easy not to.

"God damnit, you motherfucker!" I yelled at him at the top of my lungs and pounced at him. He'd gotten a truly panicked look in his eyes as he turned and ran. I relish the sight to this moment, it being the only moment in my life he'd looked at me in complete and utter fear.

I quickly found out that I had less body weight, thus I moved quicker. I also found out that my center of gravity was way off. Thus, I'd catch up to him, fall on my face, get up, chase him again, etc. After a couple hours of this, I got fed up and punched a tree at full strength, getting angrier when I realized I really wasn't as strong as a girl and ended up bloodying my knuckles. It hurt like hell, but I did get some satisfaction, as the tree had decided to humor me and fall down anyway. I angrily stormed back the other way, eventually coming back to the springs I was glaring angrily into the pool that cursed me and finally noticed my other features.

I apparently had red hair, though while I saw that while chasing Dad, it hadn't really sunk in till I saw my reflection. Besides that, I hadn't changed much. Well, besides the fact that I was completely feminized; If I, as a girl and as a guy, stood side by side, I would definitely be able to see a strong resemblance. I continued staring at myself, having lost my anger a while ago. Looking at my transformed features filled me with a strange emotion that I couldn't quite place. While I racked my mind, trying to put a name to that emotion, I heard a splash.

I looked over to where the sound came from, and noticed a pool that had fresh ripples. I looked up from there and realized something, or someone, had fallen from a nearby cliff. I rushed over and stared at the slowly fading ripples. While I wanted to help the thing that fell in, I didn't want to risk turning into anything else, or worse, become part female, part whatever-was-in-the-pool.

I wasn't left waiting for long, as a few seconds later, a tiny black pig managed to swim out of the pool. Once he got to the edge, I grabbed him and held him up close to my face. He was wearing a tiger striped bandana around his neck and had obviously been human, judging from the clothes that I spotted floating up from the same pool.

"So you used to be a human, huh?" I asked him. He nodded his little head and I couldn't stop myself from thinking 'cute'. Shaking my head, I continued. "Judging from the clothes, you used to be a guy?" Once again, he nodded his head, looking at me with wide eyes, probably wondering how I knew that. "I feel so bad for you," I told him, starting to tear up. "I feel in one of these pools to. I used to be a guy, just like you. Now, though," tears were now freely falling down my face. "Now we're both stuck like this. Forever." Now the pig appeared to be crying as well. I held him close, needing comfort as I began to cry in earnest.

It wasn't manly to cry, but it didn't seem like I was going to be a man ever again. The guide would have told us as soon as we got the curses if they could be removed again. After a few minutes, me and the pig stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. "He looked at me questioningly. "I can't take you with me. We're going to have to go our separate ways here. My dad would try to eat you the second he found you, without listening to any explanations I gave him." His eyes widened again. "I hope you have a better life than I will." I told him, and set him down. He began to trot off. He turned around after getting five feet away. He looked at me, and in that moment, I could tell what he was thinking: "Thank you for helping me. I hope you have a better life than you see for yourself." And in his expression was respect. Respect from one man to another. Well, from former men to one another. He then turned around one last time and disappeared into the trees.

I continued to sit there, staring off at him. He had so much courage, go go on living like that. And what was I doing? Sitting there moping. I stood up and slapped myself in the face with both hands a couple of times before setting off towards the guide's hut with a smile. Maybe he could help me find a nearby city or otherwise populated area to live out the rest of my life. After what Dad did, I certainly wasn't about to try and live with him again.

01234543210

Akane was crying.

"Akane?" I asked.

"It's just.. It's so touching!" And she proceeded to bawl her eyes out. Not knowing how to comfort her (I can comfort people crying from sadness fairly easily, but crying from being touched? Not something I know how to do.), I just sat there like an idiot, waiting for her to stop. Wait, saying that makes me sound a little rude. Waiting for her to settle down? No. Waiting for her to get ahold of herself? Nah. Hm... I'll try to find the words later. After a few minutes, she calmed down (there it is, that's what I was looking for!).

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffing. "You can continue now. I'm good."

"You sure you're okay," I asked, concerned. She smiled at me.

"Really, I'm fine. Thanks though... for asking..."

"You're welcome, I guess...," I said, scratching my head. She sighed.

"You did it again... Never mind. Go on. I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Okay then, what happened next was..."

01234543210

As I neared the hut, Dad came bursting out of it. Now, I wouldn't have been surprised. I mean, I had been staring at the water for God knows how long, it would make sense that he could have gotten there first. Though I was a little mad about having to be with him again. No, what surprised me was that he was human again. Human. Not panda. Human.

"Dad?" I asked, all previous anger towards him evaporated.

"Ranma! There's a cure! A Cure! You can be my son again!"

"What!? There's a cure!?" I asked, incredulous. And I had just prepared myself for a life of living as a girl. Now there was a cure? My head felt like it would explode at the knowledge.

'There's a cure! I can go back to being a guy! I never have to be a girl again!' I thought.

'Do you really want to though?' another part of me asked. 'Do you really want to give up being a girl? You know what you felt while looking in that pool. You felt-...'

'No! I don't want to hear it!' But I knew what I meant by that. When I had seen my reflection, I had felt an emotion I couldn't place. Now I knew what it was. It was pride. Pride at being a girl. A pretty girl, no less. I liked the way I looked.

'But I'm a guy, damnit!'

'You're a girl right now, aren't you?' the other part of me spoke up yet again. 'You can't deny your feelings.'

'But I like being a guy, too! I'm proud of the way I look as a guy!'

'But are you really satisfied with being just a guy?' That thought tripped me up.

'Wh-what do you mean?'

'You like being a guy, right? But you also like being a girl.'

'Wh-what are you saying?'

'If you could be both, would you? If you had to give up being one or the other, could you? You've already felt the pain of losing being a guy? Do you want to also experience the pain of losing being a girl?' I hesitated then. It hurt when I became a girl, when I stopped being a man. While I haven't been a girl for even a day, I did like this body. Though was it enough to hurt if I changed back to being a boy permanently? I imagined being cured, living life as I'd pictured all these years. This time, there was something missing. A void. I realized something in that instance. I did like being a girl that much. It would hurt if I lost being a girl. While I made this discovery, Dad had gotten to me and poured hot water on me from a pot that I never noticed he had until now.

I felt my body shift, felt myself grow taller, more muscular, feel my chest melt away again into the flat surface it was before. My face grew pale. Dad had gotten rid of the female part of me. I blacked out.

01234543210

Akane was shocked. Ranma actually liked being a girl? She had thought that it was just an indifference to it, not a thing about liking it or not. She didn't know what to say, though he was obviously fearing her reaction; it had seemed extremely hard for him to admit this to her. Judging by his expression, he was just as curious as her as to why he told her. A look of understanding grew on her face.

'Despite the fact that we only met yesterday,' she thought, in wonder, 'despite the fact that my sisters met him yesterday as well, he trusts me enough to tell me this. Me. Not Kasumi, not Nabiki. Me.' A huge smile broke out on her face. She couldn't help it. He, a boy, trusted her. He, her fiancé, trusted her. Ranma seemed to take it the wrong way, however.

"I knew you would make fun of me," he said, startling her. That wasn't what she was doing at all! "Why did I even tell you? Me and my big mouth..."

"No, that's not it Ranma! That's not it at all! I wasn't making fun of you!" For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt the need to support Ranma. As a friend, and as a... a... fiancée.

"Really?" Ranma asked, looking at her, doubtfully.

"Really."

"Then why did you smile like that?" Ranma returned, obviously not convinced.

"Because you did tell me," she explained. "Because you trusted me enough to tell me.

"Is that why I told you? I trust you? Is that really true?" he asked himself. He appeared to search himself for a little. "Yeah, I do." Ranma looked surprised. "But... why you? I've known Kasumi and Nabiki just as long as you, so why...?"

"I won't pretend to know why," Akane stated, "but you do, and that makes me very happy. Thank you for trusting me, Ranma." She smiled at him once again. He began smiling back, thinking that he could share anything with her, anything at all, and she wouldn't think any less of him for it. It was a nice thought, and soon, he was smiling with an intensity to match hers and, by all rights, their smiles should have blinded anyone looking in on them, they were that bright. "So," Akane continued after a minute or two, "what happened next?" Her interest in the swords and how the first one disappeared a distant memory. She never even noticed that the katana had disappeared as well, sometime during the story.

"Well, next came the Amazons..."

01234543210

A/N: Yep! I'm back! Again... Sorry for being so bad about updating, but I'm just a highschool student, with things to do, stuff I want to read, stuff I want to watch, etc. But with my new iPad, maybe I can get things done faster. Pray for me... No, actually, don't. That'd be weird. Anyway, thanks go out to all those people who commented!

Richard Ryley/ Thanks for the update! It really helps me out you know!

Rocco13/ Glad you like it! Hopefully, from now on, I'll be cranking out chapters! This time for real!

Screaming Dean/ It wasn't easy, trust me! XD I had a really rough start! You should see the stuff I posted on Omnitroid1! The stuff of nightmares right there! DX

Pendagar/ You never get overshadowed! Your advice helps me just as much as Richard's do! As stated before, Ranma is not über powerful. He just knows some more techniques beforehand. The canon Ranma (and, by extension, this one) only gets stronger the more battles he gets into, because he pushes himself to win. And, as explained by the update to the last chapter, Ranma used the "eating" thing as a... What's the word...? Threat! There we go! So yeah, Ranma is as strong as Canon Ranma was at the beginning of the manga/anime. But yeah, no comment goes dwarfed or shadowed by me! I read them all! ;)

shugokage/ Glad you like it! The scene came out of the very depths of my soul. I'm kidding! I have no soul! That was also a joke, my imagination is just super active, is all!

foxchick1/ Well, here you go! More! And hopefully, more after this, and more frequent than before! Keep your fingers crossed!

And so here we are: the end of the chapter. Dun dun DUUN! Wow, I'm hyper today! It translates into my writing, if you couldn't tell! You can probably see it a mile away, actually. Anyway, I will see all you peoples I the next chapter! Omnitroid out!


End file.
